1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information file apparatus which is suitable for inputting, classifying and recording image information, a method for recording the image file, and a storage medium storing recording procedure of the image file.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an information file apparatus which converts numerous documents or the like into electronic data and writes the converted data into a storage medium such as a magneto-optical disk or the like.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram showing the information file apparatus conventionally known. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 2 denotes an information display unit such as a display or the like which displays an operation menu, an operation result or the like to a user. Reference numeral 3 denotes an input unit such as a keyboard, a mouse or the like which inputs operation information by the user. Reference numeral 4 denotes an image capture unit such as a scanner or the like which captures or fetches image information. Reference numeral 5 denotes a storage unit to which a detachable storage medium such as a magneto-optical disk, a CD-R or the like for storing an image file composed of the image information captured by the image capture unit 4 is set. Reference numeral 6 denotes a control unit which has a function to execute control software or the like controlling the information display unit 2, the input unit 3, the image capture unit 4 and the storage unit 5.
In this information file apparatus, the user forms hierarchical structure in the storage unit 5 in advance by using the input unit 3.
FIG. 6 shows an example of the known hierarchical structure in a conventionally known file system. A hierarchy is to classify the image information in tree structure according to the contents of the image information, and is formed to enable the user to easily search the image file later. Depth of the hierarchy can be arbitrarily formed, and each hierarchy can have plural image files and plural child hierarchies for each.
In a case of capturing the image information through the image capture unit 4, initially, the user selects a keyword of the image information intended to be recorded from a previously prepared keyword candidate list by using the input unit 3, or directly inputs a new keyword not in the keyword candidate list.
FIG. 7 shows an example of the keyword candidate list. The keyword is used when the image information is later searched, and is a character string according to the contents of the image information. One image file has plural fields, and one keyword can be recorded in each field.
When the user instructs the image capture unit 4 to capture the image information, the control unit 6 controls such the capturing of the image information. Then, the image file is formed from the image information, the image file and the keyword are correlated with each other, and the image file is recorded in the designated hierarchy of the storage medium set in the storage unit 5. As above, the image file and search information (hierarchical structure, keyword) are written in the storage medium.
However, since an information quantity of the image file recordable in the storage medium is limited, when the information quantity already recorded reaches such an upper limit, the storage medium must be replaced by a new one. In this case, the hierarchical structure and the keyword candidate list formed for the former storage medium depend on the user""s working environment, and such working environment does not change even if the former storage medium is replaced by a new one. Therefore, ordinarily, the hierarchical structure and keyword candidate list once formed for the former storage medium ought to be used for the replaced new storage medium.
However, conventionally, since the hierarchical structure and the keyword candidate list formed to the former storage medium by the user are not at all reflected to the new storage medium, the user must again form the hierarchical structure and register the keyword candidate list to the new storage medium.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described point, and an object of the present invention is to enable search information for one storage medium to be easily utilized as the search information for an other storage medium.
An another object of the present invention is to enable hierarchical structure and a keyword candidate list formed for one storage medium by a user to be easily shifted to an other storage medium.
That is, the present invention is to provide an information file apparatus which stores information together with search information for the information in a detachable storage medium, comprising:
readout means for reading the search information registered in an attached first storage medium;
storage means for storing the search information read by the readout means; and
writing means for writing the search information stored in the storage means in an attached second storage medium.
Further, the present invention is to provide a method to register search information for an information file which stores information together with the search information for the information in a detachable storage medium, the method comprising:
a readout step of reading the search information registered in an attached first storage medium;
a storage step of storing the search information read in the readout step; and
a writing step of writing the search information stored in the storage step in an attached second storage medium.
Furthermore, the present invention is to provide a storage medium which contains a program to control an information file storing information together with search information for the information in a detachable storage medium, the medium comprising:
readout means for reading the search information registered in an attached first storage medium;
storage means for storing the search information read by the readout means; and
writing means for writing the search information stored in the storage means in an attached second storage medium.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.